


Bien sûr, je ferai ça pour Tom

by Eloise_et_moi



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch Curses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloise_et_moi/pseuds/Eloise_et_moi
Summary: Un sort oblige Tom à coucher avec un homme, sinon il souffrira de plus en plus jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement ou de folie. John accepte bien sûr de l'aider, mais les effets du sort durent longtemps et John commence à être épuisé.Jamie, excité par les sons qui lui parviennent de leurs ébats, décide de les rejoindre pour soulager les souffrances de Tom.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey, Tom Byrd/Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey, Tom Byrd/Lord John Grey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Bien sûr, je ferai ça pour Tom

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fanfiction que je poste, après avoir lu plusieurs "fuck or die". Ce n'est pas mon genre préféré d'habitude, mais ça m'a inspiré ces quelques scènes... J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Jamie et Tom étaient partis à la chasse tous les deux. John aurait dû venir avec eux, et Tom s'était réjoui de cette journée en plein air avec ces amis, mais John avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Il avait dit à Tom qu'il pourrait se passer de ses services et qu'il pouvait aller chasser avec Jamie si cela lui faisait plaisir.

Les deux hommes avaient tué un peu de petit gibier tout en bavardant joyeusement, et étaient maintenant sur la trace d'un chevreuil qui ne devait plus être très loin.  
Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils pénétraient sur les terres d'une sorcière et Tom se concentra pour tirer sur le chevreuil. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite. La sorcière siffla ses mots entre ses dents, et Tom s'effondra, inconscient. Le sort était clair : Tom souffrirait de plus en plus jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement, ou de folie. A moins qu'un homme n'accepte de coucher avec lui.

Jamie souleva Tom et l'emporta aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux, le plus loin possible de cette foutue sorcière. Tom repris conscience lorsqu'il le posa doucement, adossé à un arbre. Jamie s'inquiéta de son état, mais Tom semblait aller bien. Après quelques minutes cependant, une vive douleur à la tête le fit grimacer. La douleur se diffusait lentement dans tout le corps de Tom, comme si on lui versait un liquide brûlant dans les veines.

Jamie prit son attitude de commandant militaire, le visage impassible, les pensées claires alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure solution.  
"Le sort semble sérieux, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous fassiez ce que la sorcière a dit. Je ne vois rien d'autre que nous puissions faire. Nous devons vous amener auprès de John au plus vite avant que la souffrance ne devienne plus forte."  
"Milord ? Pou…pourquoi voulez-vous m'amener à Milord ?" bégaya Tom.  
Même dans ces circonstances, Tom était fidèle à John et cherchait à protéger son secret. Jamie admira la loyauté du jeune homme, mais il connaissait ce secret et il savait que Tom également.

"Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi Tom" lui dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec un air entendu. "Et il me semble que John est le mieux placé pour vous aider dans cette affaire."  
Tom hésita quelques instants puis hocha la tête, déterminé.

"Si nous ne trouvons pas John à temps, ou si tu souffres trop, je ferai cela pour toi, si tu es d'accord"  
"Vr…vraiment ?"  
"Oui. Tu es mon ami Tom, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, ni même souffrir alors que je peux t'aider, même avec ce prix à payer"  
Tom était très touché et le remercia.  
"Bien, alors dépêchons nous de partir à la recherche de John" dit Jamie en aidant le jeune homme à monter sur son cheval.

"Tom, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose… Tu sembles vivre cette situation avec beaucoup de calme. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais accepter si facilement de devoir… "  
Tom l'interrompit, voyant à quel point Jamie était gêné. "Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai déjà songé à faire cela."  
"Avec les hommes tu veux dire ?"  
"Oui" puis plus bas, il ajouta "Et avec Milord en particulier. Et si...si nous ne le trouvons pas à temps, si vous acceptez de faire ce que vous avez offert, et bien je n'ai jamais pensé à vous de cette façon mais cela ne me semble pas être un grand sacrifice. J'ai suffisamment confiance en vous pour accepter cela de vous." Il rougit à cet aveu. Mais de toute façon, il allait soit coucher avec l'un des deux hommes, soit mourir, alors il pouvait bien dire cela à voix haute.

Jamie resta silencieux un instant, puis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.  
"Pour l'instant, essayons de trouver votre Lord, petit Byrd, nous verrons bien ensuite !"

*********

  
_John_

"Est ce que vous êtes en train de me demander de coucher avec Tom ??!" Je devais avoir l'air ridicule, avec les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, mais cette histoire me semblait tout bonnement être une blague. Une mauvaise blague que je ne comprenais pas.

" Je sais, je n'y croyais pas non plus, mais Tom a commencé à souffrir de plus en plus, et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de croire que c'est la vérité. Et le seul moyen que nous connaissons pour l'aider est de faire ce que cette sorcière a dit." expliqua Jamie, essayant d'être convainquant.

"Et la sorcière a dit qu'il fallait qu'un homme couche avec petit Byrd ?!!" répétais-je, toujours incrédule. Mais Jamie avait l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait, et réellement inquiet, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

"Tom est vraiment mal ?" demandais-je, et Jamie confirma mes craintes. "Je vais l'aider bien sûr, vous le savez Jamie, et ce n'est pas comme si coucher avec Tom était un grand sacrifice pour moi… Mais Tom est-il réellement d'accord avec ça ?" Il était hors de question que je profite de la situation d'une quelconque manière. Je détestais l'idée de faire à Tom quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Je savais que c'était pour son bien, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais malgré tout cette idée me révulsait. Je commençais déjà à réfléchir à d'autres solutions, ou à la manière qui serait la moins gênante pour Tom.

"Il est d'accord. Et si cela peut vous aider… je crois que l'idée ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça."  
Je regardais Jamie avec des yeux ronds. Décidément, j'étais incapable de rester digne lorsque j'étais sous le choc.

"Je…bien...d'accord, je vais aller discuter de cela avec Tom alors" bafouillais-je.  
"Si je peux me permettre, je crois qu'il serait préférable de simplement… commencer, sans trop tarder. Le sort a été lancé il y a plusieurs heures maintenant et notre petit Byrd risque de ne plus être très enclin à la discussion."  
Jamie avait dit cela en veillant à ne jamais me regarder dans les yeux. Ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant car cela évita qu'il voie mes joues devenir écarlates.

"Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés à temps jusqu'à moi, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé"  
Jamie sembla soudain troublé, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Mais il me répondit doucement "J'ai promis à Tom que ce serait moi qui l’aiderais dans ce cas". Voyant ma surprise, il ajouta "Tom est mon ami aussi". Et il se tourna, surveillant les alentours, mettant clairement fin à cette conversation sans me laisser une chance de répondre. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas su quoi dire.

~~~~~

Mes pensées tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit pendant que je rejoignais le campement de fortune installé par Jamie. Il m'avait annoncé qu'il resterait à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous pour "s'assurer que nous ne soyons pas dérangés". Je crois aussi qu'il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'entendre ou voir quoi que ce soit de ce que nous allions faire. Mon Dieu, qu'allons-nous faire !? C'était de la folie, j'allais quasiment à coup sûr gâcher mon amitié avec Tom. Je devais trouver une solution pour préserver autant que possible les sentiments de Tom, mais je ne voyais tout bonnement pas comment.

Mais mes pensées s'évanouirent bien vite quand je vis Tom allongé sous une couverture, le visage légèrement en sueur et crispé de douleur. Je m'agenouillais près de lui et posais ma main sur sa joue légèrement chaude. "Mon pauvre petit Byrd" murmurais-je, "ça va aller, je suis la" et je me penchais pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il y répondit aussitôt, et un besoin primitif semblait mener ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur la mienne, son corps plus près du mien. Je laissais toutes mes réflexions de côté et me concentrais sur le fait de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

*********

  
_Jamie_

Les bruits lui parvenaient de plus en plus distinctement, et Jamie s'aperçut qu'il était en train de s'approcher seulement lorsqu'il vit les corps emmêlés à travers les branchages. Ses pas l'avaient mené ici sans qu'il le veuille consciemment. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer et d'écouter les étreintes et les gémissements des deux hommes.  
Il s'assit contre un arbre, caché derrière un buisson pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le voir. Mais ils étaient semble-t-il bien trop occupés pour s'inquiéter de cela.

Sans qu'il ne sache exactement quoi en penser, Jamie sentit quelque chose se serrer et le brûler à l'intérieur de son ventre chaque fois que ses amis gémissaient ou criaient leurs noms d'une voix étouffée. Lorsqu'il entendit Tom réclamer _plus, plus fort_ , l'excitation de Jamie devint évidente même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Il était troublé, et excité par ce qu'il entendait, et avait envie de les regarder, de les voir de plus près. Cela dura longtemps, le besoin de Tom ne semblait pas s'apaiser. Jamie écouta les râles de John et Tom lorsqu'ils vinrent pour la 3eme ou 4eme fois.

Tom faisait de son mieux pour laisser John se reposer. Il supportait aussi longtemps que possible la douleur que le sort lui infligeait, il essayait d'être courageux et ne rien montrer, mais un gémissement finissait par s'échapper de ses lèvres, et John, ne supportant pas de le voir souffrir, lui offrait à nouveau son corps pour le soulager.

De là où il était, Jamie pu voir que John pris tour à tour l'une ou l'autre des positions, prenant Tom et le laissant le prendre. Les deux semblaient soulager Tom. Et, à en juger par les cris, l'un comme l'autre était très satisfaits quelle que soit leur position. Cela fit un drôle d'effet dans le ventre de Jamie lorsqu'il entendit John dire à Tom de ne pas s'arrêter car il était proche. Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Jamie refusait toujours de croire que l'on pouvait prendre tant de plaisir à cet acte, même en le voyant devant ses yeux.

Jamie admira secrètement l'endurance de John. Le sort rendait Tom infatigable, et John suivit courageusement son rythme. Mais il n'était qu'humain et lorsque Tom gémit à nouveau de douleur, John resta roulé sur le côté "Tom, je suis épuisé, je suis désolé, je ne…il me faut quelques minutes, je…"

Avant d'y avoir complètement réfléchit, Jamie retirait sa chemise et rejoignit les deux hommes.

*********

  
_John_

"Tom, voudrais-tu… mon assistance ?"

La voix de Jamie coula dans mes veines comme un alcool fort. Je levais les yeux et vit le corps de Jamie à demi nu à quelques pas de moi. Il avait retiré sa chemise, dévoilant son torse large et musclé. Ses mains s'affairaient déjà sur les boutons de sa culotte, lorsque la voix de Tom murmura un "Oui" suppliant.  
Jamie se coucha près de Tom et je fus incapable de détourner le regard. J'aurai dû avoir la force de ne pas les regarder, mais c'était impossible. Jamie était un Dieu vivant.

Sans attendre, sans mise en garde, il prit la bite de Tom dans sa grande main pour le soulager de sa douleur. Tom gémit bruyamment à ce nouveau contact. Je m'attendais à ce que Jamie accélère son geste et continue jusqu'à la jouissance de Tom. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir la suite.

Jamie approcha ses lèvres de Tom et l'embrassa tendrement. "Est ce que ça va Tom ?" murmura t'il. "Est ce que tu veux que je te prenne ?" ajouta-t-il, si bas que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Je vis Tom hocher la tête et Jamie cracha dans sa main avant de l'enrouler autour de sa queue.  
Mon Dieu, j'avais été si obnubilé par leur baiser que je n'avais pas vu la bite dressée de Jamie contre le ventre de Tom. Je me léchais les lèvres à cette vue. Il était… Mon plus grand fantasme, nu, bandant à un mètre de moi. Mon corps devint une fournaise, la vue suffit à faire se dresser ma queue à nouveau, malgré mon épuisement.

Jamie grimpa entre les jambes de Tom, l'embrassant plus profondément alors qu'il faisait peser son poids sur lui. Je le vis glisser sa queue devant l'entrée de Tom, puis pousser très lentement en lui.

"Je ne te fais pas mal petit Byrd ? Dis-moi, je ne veux pas te blesser" demanda encore Jamie.  
"Tu ne me fais pas mal du tout. John m'a fait cela juste avant, je suis plus que près pour ça maintenant."

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement à ses mots, imaginant la bite de Jamie au même endroit que la mienne. J'eut la satisfaction d'entendre Jamie grogner presque en même temps, visiblement pas insensible aux mots de Tom lui non plus.

Tom ordonna presque à Jamie de bouger en lui, et je n'entendais plus que le bruit de leurs corps glissant l'un dans l'autre, leur respiration saccadée, les gémissements de Tom et les grognements étouffés de Jamie. Il parcouru le visage et les épaules de Tom avec sa bouche, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau. Il finit par enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule de Tom, mordant sa peau pour étouffer ses propres cris.

"Tom, préviens-moi lorsque tu viens, d'accord mon garçon ?"

Lorsque Tom cria qu'il était proche, Jamie sorti subitement de lui et plongea trois doigts à la place de sa queue. Il reprit le même rythme, et après quelques coups, Tom renversa sa semence sur le ventre de Jamie.

Je compris que Jamie avait voulu ne pas atteindre sa propre jouissance, pour économiser ses forces.  
" Vous avez bien plus de volonté que moi Jamie" murmurais-je presque pour moi-même.  
Il tremblait et je vis l'effort que cela lui avait demandé de s'arrêter si peu de temps avant de venir. J'avais soudainement envie de le libérer et de prendre sa bite gonflée à pleine bouche, mais ce serait une très, très mauvaise idée. Après tout nous n'étions là que parce que Tom avait besoin de nous. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Jamie avait accepté de faire cela devant moi. Il aurait pu me demander d'aller monter la garde à sa place. Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé les regarder ?

~~~~~

Comme à chaque fois, Tom recommença à souffrir quelques minutes après.  
Tom s'était couché sur le côté, face à moi, et sans rien demander cette fois, Jamie se colla à son dos, sa jambe s'enfonça entre les cuisses de Tom pour les écarter, et il plongea en lui presque aussitôt. Tom pleura presque à la sensation de Jamie faisant disparaître sa douleur.

Jamie le prit plus fort cette fois ci. Tom grimaça et pendant un instant je crains que Jamie ne lui en demande trop, mais Tom se détendit après quelques coups et le plaisir remplaça vite la douleur sur son beau visage.

Je restais à les regarder, incapable de bouger, savourant seulement cette vision juste devant moi. Mais Jamie en avait décidé autrement. Je sentis soudain sa main chaude sur mon cou. Une vague de chaleur intense traversa mon corps, simplement en sentant les doigts de Jamie sur moi. Il attrapa ma nuque et me rapprocha de Tom jusqu'à ce que nos visages se touchent presque. Je l'embrassais profondément, et je sentis la main de Jamie descendre sur mon flanc, envoyant une décharge électrique directement entre mes cuisses.  
Il pressa mon corps plus près de celui de Tom, si près que je dû m'agripper au bras de Jamie pour ne pas écraser Tom entre nous. Cela ne sembla pas gêner Jamie, alors je laissais ma main enroulée autour de son bras. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau à chaque coup de reins alors qu'il agrippait la hanche de Tom pour l'empêcher de bouger et plonger plus fort en lui.

J'embrassais Tom plus intensément et il me rendait mon baiser avec avidité. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure, je sentais sa langue vibrer contre la mienne lorsqu'il gémissait dans ma bouche. Chaque fois que j'éloignais nos lèvres pour reprendre un peu d'air, il gémissait le nom de Jamie et je reprenais sa bouche tout en enfonçant mes doigts plus fort dans la chair de Jamie. Je songeais que j'allais laisser des marques sur sa peau et cela m'excita plus que de raison.

"Tom, est ce que tu sens ça, la langue de John et ma bite à l'intérieur de toi ? Tu sens à quel point nous voulons te faire plaisir ?"  
Tom semblait fondre dans les bras de Jamie, ses mots rendaient son corps plus chaud contre le mien, ses lèvres plus avides. Tom gémissait de plus en plus fort entre nos baisers, demandait à Jamie de ne pas arrêter, et les mouvements de Jamie étaient chaque fois plus profonds, faisant trembler Tom. Je sentais le jeune homme se presser contre moi à chaque poussée.

Jamie suça tendrement l'oreille de Tom, tout en m'attirant pour que je descende un peu plus bas. Je pressais ma bouche contre la poitrine de Tom, léchant un de ses tétons, provoquant un cri. Je fis jouer ma langue sur ce point si sensible, suçant, mordillant, et Tom haleta de plus en plus.

"Ne te retiens plus petit Byrd, laisse-toi aller." La voix de Jamie semblait vibrer directement dans mon ventre et mon entrejambe. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Jamie puisse parler ainsi en faisant cela avec un homme. Il semblait… Je voyais l'excitation sur son visage, il prenait plaisir à entendre Tom gémir, à sentir ses réactions lorsqu'il lui parlait ou donnait un coup de reins plus rapide. Il embrassait son cou et son épaule alors qu'il aurait pu se contenter de le prendre sans aucune tendresse. Si j'avais eu un doute jusqu'alors, j'étais maintenant certain : Jamie ne se contentait pas d'aider à soulager Tom, il prenait plaisir à coucher avec lui.

"Jouis pour nous Tom". La voix de Jamie était brûlante de désir et Tom ne put qu'obéir. Jamie le suivit quelques instants plus tard, et cette vision aurait presque suffit à me faire venir moi aussi, sans même avoir à me toucher.

Je serrai Tom plus fort contre moi pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle et revenait doucement à lui. Jamie était resté couché contre Tom, tout aussi essoufflé, la tête enfouie dans son cou, et il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

~~~~~

Tom était toujours souffrant mais Jamie sembla avoir comblé son besoin pour un temps, et nous pûmes profiter d'un moment de répit. Tom était épuisé et garda les yeux fermés. Il chercha ma main et se blottit un peu plus contre ma poitrine, et je sentis une vague de chaleur, bien différente du désir que j'avais ressenti quelques instants plus tôt. Je ressentais le besoin de protéger Tom, le soulagement de le voir ainsi se détendre dans mes bras.

Mon cœur se serra en pensant aux circonstances qui nous avait obligés à cela, mais au fond de moi je ne pouvais qu'être heureux d'avoir enfin cela avec Tom. Il était mon valet depuis quelques années mais je ne pouvais presque plus me rappeler comment j'avais fait pour me passer de lui avant. Sa présence avait changé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Je ne me sentais plus vraiment seul depuis qu'il était à mes côtés, j'avais trouvé un ami, le plus dévoué que je pouvais imaginer. Tom savait presque tout de moi, comprenait mes regards, mes silences. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je me surpris à supplier intérieurement que cette nuit ne change rien à notre amitié.

Mais je devais être honnête avec moi-même. Je désirais la proximité physique de Tom et son amitié, mais mon cœur allait et irait toujours vers Jamie.  
Je le regardais par-dessus l'épaule de Tom, j'admirais son visage rougi et transpirant, ses boucles en bataille. Mes yeux descendirent le long de son bras musclé, serré autour de la poitrine de Tom, puis sa hanche, sa jambe accrochée à celle de Tom. Il somnolait, son visage n'affichait aucune méfiance. Il était donc capable de se sentir en sécurité avec un autre homme.

Le souvenir d'Ardsmuir me revint violemment en mémoire, je revis le dégoût sur son visage. Et si… et si c'était uniquement moi qui lui faisais ressentir ça ? Je pensais depuis ce jour que l'idée que deux hommes puissent coucher ensemble le répugnait. Pourtant il était là, serrant Tom dans ses bras après avoir couché avec lui. Confiant, paisible. À aucun moment il n'avait hésité. Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas que _je_ le touche. J'eus soudain envie de m'éloigner, de ne plus voir l'homme que j'aimais nu dans les bras d'un autre. Mais c'était tellement égoïste alors que Tom avait tant besoin de moi, de nous.

Je m'aperçus alors que Jamie avait ouvert les yeux et me regardait. Il fixa son regard dans le mien, totalement indéchiffrable, et je fus incapable de détourner les yeux. Que pouvait-il penser à cet instant ? Je ne voyais ni honte ni colère, ce qui me rassura. Je cru voir de l'étonnement, une forme de paix que je ne lui connaissais pas, et quelque chose d'autre de plus sombre qui me paralysa et remua mon ventre presque autant que ses paroles obscènes murmurées à l'oreille de Tom.

~~~~~

Tom commença à remuer à nouveau entre nous, mais le regard de Jamie resta sur moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il caressait tendrement les cheveux de Tom pour l'apaiser, et je fis de même sur son bras. Après quelques minutes, je sentis son corps se tendre, sa mâchoire se crispa et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Jamie demanda si la douleur devenait trop insupportable et Tom s'excusa en gémissant. Le regard de Jamie se posa de nouveau sur moi, et une lueur méchante y apparut alors que sa bouche se tordait en un sourire amusé.

"Tom, es-tu assez en forme pour prendre John cette fois-ci ?"

La torsion familière dans mon ventre devint plus forte. Il voulait… _nous_ regarder ?  
Tom me regarda et bredouilla "O…oui, si c'est d'accord pour vous ?" Je hochais simplement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour répondre.

Jamie cracha à nouveau dans sa main et donna quelques coups sur la queue de Tom. Je commençais à me retourner, mais la main de Jamie retint mon bras. "Non, face à face."

Il était impossible de ne pas lui obéir lorsqu'il parlait avec cette voix de commandant militaire.

Tom vint sur moi et entra en moi presque aussitôt. La sensation était devenue presque familière, et une chaleur agréable m'envahit rapidement. Jamie nous regardait, et cela seul suffisait à me faire oublier ma fatigue.

Je vis que Jamie caressait les épaules et le dos de Tom pendant qu'il bougeait en moi. Ses mains disparurent de mon champ de vision, l'expression sur le visage de Tom changea, et je compris immédiatement ce qu'il faisait.  
Il retira ses doigts après quelques coups et se rapprocha du corps de Tom. Il agrippa ses hanches fermement, l'immobilisa alors qu'il était en moi, ce qui me fit gémir de frustration, et lentement, il poussa sa queue et entra en lui. Tom glapit, et s'enfonça plus profondément en moi sous l'effet du poids de Jamie.

Un râle sourd s'échappa de ma gorge. C'était si…inattendu, je n'avais pas anticipé ce que Jamie avait l'intention de faire. Le poids des deux hommes au-dessus de moi était trop mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Jamie donna quelques coups de reins alors que Tom était enfoncé entièrement en moi et je sentis son corps vibrer en moi sous l'effet des poussées de Jamie. Je fermais les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, me concentrant sur les sensations.

C'était mal, mais les yeux fermés, c'est Jamie que j'imaginais au-dessus de moi. _En moi_. Jamie qui s'enfonçait profondément en moi et me faisait gémir à chacune de ses poussées. Je me forçais à rouvrir les yeux, à me concentrer sur Tom. C'est pour lui que nous faisions cela. Que Jamie faisait cela.

Jamie s'arrêta. "Bouge entre nous Tom. Voilà, comme ça, trouve le rythme qui te convient. Oui, c'est bien, continue petit Byrd".

La voix de Jamie était de plus en plus lourde à mesure que Tom faisait ce qu'il lui demandait. Je devinais qu'en bougeant ainsi, Tom allait et venait entre nous. Chacun de ses gestes l'amenant tour à tour plus profondément en moi, ou plus loin sur la bite de Jamie. La sensation devait être étourdissante. Mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, mais je le voulais plus que tout.  
En réalité, je n'avais jamais couché avec deux hommes en même temps, et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela serait bon, jusqu'à ce jour. Avoir ainsi Tom et Jamie au-dessus de moi était la chose la plus obscène et la plus excitante que j'avais vu et vécu de ma vie. Et je rêvais maintenant d'être à la place de Tom, de sentir la queue de Jamie en moi et de remplir le corps chaud de Tom en dessous de moi.  
Un cri sorti de ma bouche. Tom avait accéléré le rythme et rebondissait presque entre nos deux corps. Le sort devait augmenter la résistance de Tom, car je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait tenir si longtemps. J'étais déjà au bord du gouffre et je savais que je serais venu depuis longtemps en étant à sa place.

Jamie semblait dans le même état que moi, son visage se crispait alors qu'il résistait au rythme implacable de Tom.

"Bouge encore pour nous, oui, continue comme ça mon garçon. Est-ce que tu sens à quel point tu nous fais de l'effet ? Regarde comme John gémit, regarde comme il te veut en lui, il est si proche, continue pour lui, fais-le jouir encore Tom."

Jamie me regardait en disant cela. Il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans les miens et ne les avaient plus lâchés.  
Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes cris. Je gémissais le nom de Tom pour l'encourager, j'avais besoin qu'il me prenne encore jusqu'à déverser sa semence en moi. Mais mon regard fixait Jamie.

"Tom, Tom, oui, c'est si bon. Oh Tom si tu voyais comme Jamie aime ça aussi, comme tu lui fais du bien. Tu vas nous faire venir tous les deux…"

Jamie grogna et il pesa soudain sur Tom de tout son poids, l'enfonçant si profondément en moi que j'eut le souffle coupé et ne put finir ma phrase. Tom cria si fort qu'on devait nous avoir entendu à plusieurs miles à la ronde. Mais je m'en foutais, je ne voyais plus que nous, j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose.

Le rythme de Jamie était presque aussi rapide que celui de Tom, il nous emportait tous les trois et je me mis moi aussi à bouger mes hanches en rythme, frappant Tom en même temps que Jamie.  
Il me regardait toujours et une de ses grandes mains chaudes attrapa mon épaule et le serra comme pour nous tenir ensemble. Je m'aperçus alors que je m'étais agrippé à son dos sans même m'en rendre compte. Je sentais ses muscles chauds sous les doigts, mais aussi des renflements de peau irréguliers. Je savais qu'il avait des cicatrices, mais je ne les avais jamais vu, et encore moins touché.  
Quelque chose se serra au plus profond de mes entrailles, en pensant aux souffrances qui avaient dû lui être infligé pour laisser de telles marques. Je voulais descendre plus bas dans son dos, sentir à quel point sa peau était marquée, prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la torture qu'il avait subi. Mais le regard de Jamie changea, je vis de la peur dans ses yeux. Une angoisse qui n'était pas causée par moi, mais par des souvenirs bien plus anciens. Je remontais ma main plus haut sur son épaule, en lieu sûr, là où sa peau était intacte. Mes yeux piquaient et je retenais une larme qui menaçait de couler sur ma joue. Je le regardais toujours dans les yeux, essayant de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Il dû comprendre mes excuses silencieuses car son visage s'adoucit et il laissa ma main où elle était.

Encore sous le choc, terrifié d'avoir pu lui faire du mal sans le vouloir, il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Jamie se penchait sur Tom, le plaquant contre moi. Et soudain ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Il laissa seulement nos bouches jointes sans bouger pendant une ou deux respirations, nous laissant le temps de nous habituer à la sensation. Puis sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure et j'entrouvrais la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Sa langue rencontra rapidement la mienne, et je savourais le goût de Jamie. Son baiser était lent, profond, et je le laissais décider du rythme, les yeux fermés, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à l'intimité de ce baiser.

Je repris lentement conscience de ce que nous étions en train de faire, de Tom entre nous qui ondulait et gémissait toujours. De sa queue qui frappait en moi au rythme des coups de Jamie, me rapprochant toujours plus près du précipice. Nous avons tenu bon tous les deux pour Tom, et enfin je sentis son corps se crisper, sa bite trembla en moi et je sentis sa semence chaude m'envahir.  
Je savais que Jamie avait senti lui aussi l’orgasme de Tom et son cul se serrant autour de sa queue. C'était ce que nous attendions, je me laissais aller à ma jouissance et je vis Jamie en faire autant. Nos voix se mêlèrent en un râle bestial.

Tom s'effondra sur ma poitrine pendant que Jamie roulait sur le côté. Je sentis la queue de Tom redevenir à moitié molle en moi et il murmura "Je crois que c'est fini cette fois" avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je le fis doucement glisser hors de moi et sur le côté près de Jamie, le serrant toujours contre moi et le berçant doucement. Il semblait paisible maintenant et je ressentis un immense soulagement. Petit Byrd était en vie et en sécurité avec nous.

Jamie s'éloigna de Tom et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Un baiser doux et presque chaste. "Quand nous ne serons plus aussi épuisés…"murmura-t-il, puis il se leva et remis son pantalon. Il attrapa une couverture qu'il posa sur Tom et moi. "Dormez, je vais veiller et m'assurer que vous êtes en sécurité. Tous les deux".  
À bout de forces, j'obéis et fermais les yeux, m'endormant en rêvant à tout ce que nous ferions, ce jour où nous ne serons plus aussi épuisés.


End file.
